


Snowed In

by shadowedartist



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Clueless couple, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holidays, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowedartist/pseuds/shadowedartist
Summary: After a difficult and frustrating mission in the dead of winter Lucy is invited out of the snow storm for some dinner at Natsu's house. She accepts but what happens when the snow gets worse?





	1. The Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This is shadowedartist! This is officially my first story on Archive! I hope you guys enjoy I had a fun time writing this chapter! I have also posted this work on FanFiction.net People seemed to like it there so I decided to post here as well.

What you might see is a little strange to you. This is the the land of Fiore, where wizards and non-magic folk co-exist rather peacefully.   
We start our scene in a snowstorm. Lucy, the celestial mage, and Natsu, The Fire Dragon Slayer, had been coming back from a simple mission to help Lucy pay for rent.  
This mission itself wasn't supposed to be so difficult, but Lucy's spirits were all acting up, and finding the place was difficult enough without Happy, who was on a mission near a warm beach, as a scout with, of course, his beloved Carla and her companion Wendy. The job was simple enough; all they had to do was collect some healing crystals from a cave west of Magnolia for their client whose wife needed them for her apothecary shop. Simple enough, right?   
Wrong! Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. Lucy didn't plan for the snowy weather, and therefore was very cold, and little did they know a vulkan tribe protected the crystals cave and kept trying to steal Lucy. This, of course, pissed off Natsu.   
Lucy shudders at the reminder of the horrible events as she walks back to Magnolia with Natsu by her side.  
After countless attempts to get her spirits to behave - and not flirt or ask for punishment - she ended up getting captured, and as Natsu knocked out the leader vulcan that had Lucy in his arms, Lucy was flung out of an opening in the cave.   
Lucy's breath hitches as she recalls what it had felt like to be falling off of the conveniently placed cliff near the cave. Many thoughts went through her mind.   
I'm not ready to die! I still want to fall in love, and get married, I want to spend more time with my friends!   
Her last thought, however, was the most terrifying.   
Will I never be able to see Natsu's brilliant smile again?   
Tears streamed down her face. Time seemed to have stopped. She squeezed her eyes closed, dreading the moment she hit the icy ground. She braced herself for the impact.   
Suddenly, strong warm arms wrapped around her body and pulled her close. She felt something tickle her forehead. She opened her eyes she saw rose colored hair and dark onyx eyes. Then came the impact.  
Lucy expected pain and a bone shattering death. However, she did not expect to have survived without so much as a scratch. Nor did she expect for her to be safely wrapped in Natsu's arms, mostly protected from the fall, while he took the brunt of it. She silently remembers what he said to her as she rolled off of him so he could sit up.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again."   
The quiet severity of his words had shocked her at first. But now, as they walk back to Magnolia after they delivered the crystal, she can only be confused.  
She shivers from the sudden gust of snow and wind.   
"You cold Luce?" Natsu asks, grabbing her wrist to make her stop with him. She won’t admit it, but the spot where he touches her arm tingles with soothing warmth she's only ever experienced with him. She nods, a little shy, still confused about their earlier encounter.   
What is he up to?   
Just as that thought pops into her head, he takes off his scarf and wraps it around her neck. He wraps his arm around the blushing woman.  
"You don't have to do that Natsu." She timidly states, despite how the warmth already spreading across her body. She physically relaxes a little.  
"No, I don't. But I want to. I can't simply leave you cold!"  
"No I guess you can't." She whispers.  
Said dragon slayer's head whips around as he sniffs the air.  
"Hey, we're almost home!" Natsu points to a snow covered sign. "See, that's our sign!" He pulls Lucy forward but she stays put.  
"Natsu, I have to go home." She complains tiredly. He rests his hand on her shoulder and gestures out into the distance.  
"I can barely even see out here!" He states. "There's no way i'm letting you go out there alone! That's crazy!" He pauses for just a moment, thinking about who knows what. For a fleeting second his face flushes.   
Was that blush? No, it can't be… Natsu doesn't get flustered! Especially not with a girl.   
"Come in and have dinner with me."  
Immediately, her face blooms with a pink that rivals Natsu's hair. Her heart drums against her rib cage.   
Did Natsu just ask me to dinner?  
She can't even remember the first time she realized she loved him. It was so long ago. Was it at Tenrou island when they fought together and Lucy wouldn't leave him and save herself? Was it the night of the spring festival when Natsu sailed the rainbow cherry blossom tree? Was it when he saved her from the Infinity Clock and caught her right out of the sky? Or had she loved him ever since that first day in the port city Hargeon?   
Lucy has thought about it many times, but never acted on her feelings due to that fact that she knew he didn't love her back. How could he? Though he was her best friend she knows he's too childish and oblivious to love anyone that way.   
Right?  
"O-oh ok." Lucy says, completely flustered. She follows him inside quietly. Once inside Natsu rushes over to the fireplace and starts a fire with only his hands. He brings Lucy over to the fire and sits her down. She watches him carefully. Natsu scrambles to gather something edible to eat.   
Thankfully he's got plenty of food in the cellar. He pulls out some meat and begins to hand roast the meat. He's careful not to burn Lucy's steak and potatoes. He places some dishes on the table and finishes dinner within a few minutes.  
"Ok, dinners done. Are you all warmed up?" He asks nervously.  
Why is he so nervous? Lucy thinks.  
Why am I nervous? Natsu thinks. It's just Lucy, right?  
It's not like there's anything between me and Natsu, right? Lucy thinks. Right?  
Lucy and Natsu sit down at the table quietly and they begin to eat, both lost in their thoughts. An awkward silence settles between the two, and neither know how to break it. Finally, as they near the end of the meal, Natsu pipes up.  
"Nice weather we're having today isn't it?" Lucy snorts at this.  
"I don’t know if you noticed, but it's blizzarding outside."  
"Ohh yeah... So what are you planning on doing for the winter festival this year?" he asks. Lucy freezes.  
"I-uhm. Nothing in guess. i haven't celebrated the winter festival since Mom died." She responds stiffly. She looks away from Natsu as tears brim in her eyes. "I'm an orphan now. I don't have any family to spend it with..."   
Natsu reaches across the table and wipes away her tears.  
"What about Fairytail? Fairytail is family Luce. We'll always be here for you." Lucy sniffles.  
"I-I guess you're right Natsu."  
"Of course i'm right!" He chirps. Lucy giggles quietly before sighing and getting up. She heads towards the door.  
"I should be going Natsu. The storm seems to have quieted a bit so i'll head home now." She turns to push the door open, but it doesn't budge. She continues to try to get it to open.  
"Do you have to g- wait, can you not get the door to open?" Natsu heads over to her, confused, and tries for himself. Of course this turns into an epic battle between Natsu and the door. War is waged for 20 minutes before Lucy pulls him away. Door hath won.  
"Natsu, it's no use. It's not gonna open!" Said stubborn male rests his head on the scorched door tiredly. Lucy moves away from him and looks out the window. What she sees is confusing. "Everything's white! Why is it white? Where did the trees go? Wait... ohhh. Hey, Natsu? I think we got snowed in..."   
Natsu looks a little confused at first. "Well i guess you're not going home anytime soon... Are you gonna sleep here then?"   
Lucy facepalms.  
"Well i can't really go anywhere else now can I Natsu?" Natsu ponders this for a moment, confused. "Don't answer that Natsu... Yes i'm staying here."   
Natsu grins from ear to ear.  
"ALRIGHT I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW! SLEEP OVER TIME!"


	2. What about the past?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lucy and Natsu become aware of their predicament Lucy begins to break down. With thoughts stuck in the past can Lucy ever move on and enjoy what she has? What does Natsu have to say about all of this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY we made it to chapter 2!  
> I'm so excited! Last chapter Natsu and Lucy were snowed in! What will become of our two mages? I guess you'll just have to read and find out!  
> But first I would like to thank some very special people!  
> My wonderful Beta fairietailed! Thanks so much for the support!  
> Also my thanks to those who left kudos for me to find in my Inbox! I'm so glad that my readers are so supportive both on FF and on Archive.

Natsu gathers around all of the soft blankets and pillows he owns and lays them out on the carpet making a bed for the two of them to sleep. He arranges them perfectly. The hammock is much too small for the two of them.  
Lucy is in the shower cleaning up, and Natsu can hear her soft voice. She hums a pretty-yet-sad tune, almost like a lullaby. Natsu sits down on the makeshift bed waiting for his turn in the shower. He forces himself not to think about the beautiful and exposed blonde in the other room.  
Soon enough the water stops, and Natsu stands up and gathers his towel. Lucy steps out of the bathroom clothed in a pair of Natsu's baggy pants and his shirt that, if anything, is more like a dress on her than a shirt. Natsu's eyes travel up her curves, taking in every detail of her body before moving to her now makeup-free face.  
Incredible, stunning, magnificent. She's perfect.  
Lucy flushes as she catches Natsu staring a little too long.  
"N-Natsu?" Lucy asks.  
He looks up at her, blushing like mad.  
Wait a minute, he's blushing?  
Since when does Natsu the Fire Dragon Slayer blush? Does he... No, that's not possible!  
"Y-Yeah what's up?" He asks nervously.  
"It's your turn in the shower now." Lucy says, pointing out the obvious to the male.  
"Ohh. Right. Shower. I'm gonna go..."  
Lucy smiles softy at that and watches him go. She walks over and sits on the pillow bed, finding it's oddly like a cozy nest.  
Her mind wanders to her mother and how they used to make forts and nests just like this in her own home. A pang of grief strikes her and Lucy chokes out a tear.  
No more fresh baked cookies. No more New Years midnight dances. No more stories or lullaby's before bed. No more winter feast. No more Mom.  
"I-I miss you M-mom." She whispers as several more burning tears slip down her pale cheeks.  
When Natsu finally gets out of the shower and dresses in a clean pair of pants, he steps out of the bathroom only to be met with sobs. He rushes to Lucy's side. Worry and guilt for leaving her alone when she needed him washes over him.  
"Luce? Hey what's wrong?"  
Lucy frantically shakes her head and crawls into his warm arms, sobbing against his bare chest.  
Why does Lucy smell so good? She smells like honey and vanilla. It's so calming and sweet.  
Natsu pulls her close. Not quite knowing what to do he rubs her back and strokes her damp hair. "It's gonna be ok lucy. I'm right here. It's gonna be ok."  
"My mom.. I m-miss mom Natsu." Natsu pulls her close hoping to soothe her with his warmth.  
How does he smell like wood smoke and cinnamon? It’s almost like a campfire was right next to me. So warm and cozy...  
"Shh. I know Luce, I know" Lucy looks up at him and her breathing slows.  
"Natsu? Do you ever miss Igneel?" She asks quietly.  
"Every day." He whispers. "But you know... he's not really gone. I mean he might not come back but he's still with me." Natsu reaches to Lucy's hand and rests it on his chest, just over his heart. His heart beat is quick yet strong and powerful. "I know this is cheesy, but your mom will always be with you. She will always be a part of everything about you. She's the reason why you're a mage. She's the reason why you're so creative and curious. She gave to you the small amount of childhood you had before she passed. Even if we could go back in time and bring her back somehow... I mean, think of all of the great things that happened because she died. If she hadn't have died, you never would have met all of us at Fairy Tail. Or even have gone on all of our adventures."  
"I know, it's just... I'll never spend Winter Festival with my mom again." Lucy tells him in a weak voice.  
"Well what do you miss about the festival with your mom?" He asks curiously.  
"Well every year we would bake sugar cookies, my grandma's recipe, and we would tells stories by the fireplace. We would play board games in the evening, eat a feast at the turn of the year, and we would dance together at midnight. We would sing songs together. There was so much we did Natsu..." Lucy sighs, wrapping her arms around his strong torso and resting her ear above his heart to listen to the strong beat.  
"We can do all of those things you know..." Natsu states calmly. "I might not be the best at baking, dancing, or singing, but I'll try. Tomorrow we can bake cookies, and after that we can do all the things you and your mom used to do. It'll be great"  
Lucy nods and lets out a yawn.  
"But first I think it's time to get you to bed..."  
"Yeah... bed... g'night Natsu." She yawns once more and lays next to Natsu, quickly falling asleep. Natsu soon follows after shutting out the lights. He curls up next to Lucy holding her sleeping form close to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys gals and all those in between! I hope you are all enjoying my story Please leave a review/comment with any questions or comments and i'll be sure to post my answers in the next chapter.  
> I'll see you later! Au Revoir!  
> -shadowedartist


	3. Meltdown part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy wakes up from a deep sleep only that comfy pillow she was sleeping on isn't really a pillow... How will Lucy cope with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of impending drama.

Light seeps past the snowy barrier, landing on Lucy's peaceful face. Lucy slowly and very reluctantly wakes. Every fiber in her being begs her to stay near the warm pillow that has its arms wrapped around her.  
Wait, arms? Since when did my pillow have arms?  
Lucy takes a deep breath.  
Why does my pillow suddenly smell like wood smoke?  
Lucy's eyes flutter open and she's met with the tanned and scarred skin of Natsu's chest. Lucy bites her tongue to stop herself from screeching in surprise. Her heart beats furiously in her chest and blush covers her body from head to toe. Filled with anxiety and nervousness, she begins to separate Natsu from her. With great effort and care Lucy untangles his limbs from her own. The moment their contact is severed she feels the cold hair like an icy hand slipping down her back. She slips a real pillow into his arms so he won't realize she's missing. She slips into the bathroom to freshen up.  
She stares up at her reflection.  
Why am I blushing? It's just Natsu, ok? It's not like he loves me or anything. We're strictly platonic. Right? Theres no way he's mature enough to love someone, let alone me. Right? Dear god somebody something tell me I'm right!  
Lucy splashes frigid water in her face.  
Get a hold of yourself! Come on Lucy! There's no way he'll ever love you so why even bother!?  
Lucy straightens up and dries her face, stepping out into the main room. She carefully avoids the pinkette sprawled out on the floor as she steps into the kitchen. She gathers what she needs to make a simple scrambled eggs and bacon breakfast. She gets to work with the eggs and bacon, adding her secret ingredients of cheese, spices, and milk to make the way her mother used to cook them. Her mind spins and she scrambles the eggs in a pan.  
What if... Just what if... I mean at the very least there's a small chance he loves me right? But what if? I would certainly have to tell him I love him too...  
Maybe?  
Possibly?  
Probably not...  
No...  
I can't tell him. Not until i'm sure he loves me...  
Lucy sighs and sets the now cooked eggs on two plates, making sure to give Natsu the most, and gets out the bacon. She cooks a small portion perfectly, for herself of course, and cooks a large portion, covered in spices, so it burns on on all sides. Obviously this is for Natsu. She turns around and nearly bumps into the now mostly awake Natsu.  
"N-Natsu! You scared me!" She gasps, making her way around him.  
"G'mornin luce..." Natsu yawns a bit, making Lucy yawn as well.  
"Mornin." She replies softly, not quite having enough courage to speak with her usual chipper confidence. She glances at Natsu. He runs his hands through his sleep tossed hair. Pink locks of hair stick up in strange places making him look wildly adorable. Lucy's face heats up and her eyes travel up and down his body.  
He looks so cute when he first wakes up!  
Lucy finally pulls out of her reverie when Natsu meets her gaze.  
"I-I um sorry... uhm would you like some food?" Lucy asks quietly. Natsu grins from ear to ear.  
"You made food! Thank Mavis, I'm starving!" Natsu grabs his plate of food and sits before shoveling the meal in. He says something incoherent while he chews. Its sounds a bit like 'thanks Lucy', but one can never be too sure.  
Lucy takes her seat at the table and eats her food quietly. She doesn't say anything to Natsu for fear she'll break down and confess everything. She couldn't handle being rejected by her best friend. What if he hated her because she loves him? What if she gets rejected? What if the WORLD ends!  
I would die a lonely cat lady. She declares in her mind.  
Natsu quickly notices his partners silence. He attempts to start a conversation with her several times but she doesn't say a word more than yes or no to his every attempt. He even asked her how she slept which only caused her to nearly choke on her food. He finally breaks down worriedly.  
"Luce?" He asks. Said mage hums in response. "Lucy what's wrong? Why are you so quiet?"  
"Nothing! I'm not being quiet." She argues. She takes their plates to the sink not bothering to check to see if he was finished.  
"Hey...! I wasn't done with that..." Natsu whines and grieves over the loss of his food. "Lucy, what's going on? Did I do something to make you mad?"  
Lucy stares at him in a quiet panic. She takes a deep breath.  
It's now or never I guess...  
"Have you ever loved someone Natsu?"  
Natsu smiles. "Of course! I love everybody at FairyTail! And I love you! You're my best friend!" He answers excitedly. He quickly realizes this wasn't what she wanted to hear. She frowns and focuses on a dirty spot on the dishes that won't come off.  
"No, not that kind of love Natsu... I'm talking about the love where you're heart beats faster when they are near, you blush and you stutter around them because they give you this weird feeling in your stomach."  
Natsu makes a face, but Lucy continues. "It's a good feeling. It's almost as if when you're around them you feel like a piece you didn't know was lost is suddenly there. You feel as if you ever lost this person you would be forever without a purpose, meaningless. You feel as if you couldn't last a day without them because they mean everything to you. You would give up everything to save them. You'd risk everything for their happiness."  
Lucy takes a shaky breath. "That's the love i'm talking about Natsu. Have you ever felt that way?"  
Natsu is lost in thought and is quite confused.  
"I-uhm... I'm not sure.."  
Lucy watches him carefully as her heart begins to break and shatter into a million tiny pieces, like shards of glass.  
"Ohh... Ok..." She squeaks and her chest closes in on her. Tears leak out of her eyes.  
It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?!  
She races to the bathroom and shuts the door behind her. Making sure to lock it, she sits on the floor with her back against the door. She sobs violently. Natsu quickly realizes what just happened and rushes to the door trying to push it open. It doesn't budge.  
"Luce... Luce. Lucy. Lucy! LUCY! I'm sorry, just please open the door!" Natsu bangs on the door trying to get in. Sadly, this only makes Lucy's sobs louder. After a while he stops and sits with his back against his side of the door. "Lucy... I'm so sorry... I don't know what I did... please come out..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next? Will she come out? Will she confess? or will she stay in the bathroom forever? You'll just have to wait and see my friends! Yay! The Waiting Game!


	4. Epiphanies and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things Lucy had said to him has Natsu thinking. Do I love her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on snowed in:  
> "Luce... Luce. lucy. Lucy! LUCY! I'm sorry just please open the door!" Natsu bangs on the door trying to get in. After a while he stops and sits with his back against his side of the door. "Lucy... I'm so sorry... I don't know what I did... please come out..."

Lucy finally calms after a while, but she continues to refuse to talk to Natsu. Emptiness and pain swells in the pit of her gut making her feel nauseous and weak.  
I can't stay like this forever. I don't know if I can face him right now though.  
Natsu, though, is lost in thought at the words Lucy had said to him.  
"No, not that kind of Love natsu... I'm talking about the love where your heart beats faster when they are near, you blush and you stutter around them because they give you this weird feeling in your stomach."  
Natsu makes a face, but Lucy continues.  
"It's a good feeling. It's almost as if when you're around them you feel like a piece you didn't know was lost is suddenly there. You feel as if you ever lost this person you would be forever lost, without a purpose. You feel as if you couldn't last a day without them because they mean everything to you. You would give up everything to save them. You'd risk everything for their happiness." Lucy takes a shaky breath.  
"That's the love i'm talking about Natsu. Have you ever felt that way?"  
Natsu stares at his hands quietly. His heart feels weird as he remembers the conversation. Is it guilt? Pain? Confusion? My heart hurts. I need to figure this out...  
It's simple questions right?... Who does my heart beat faster for when I'm around them? Lucy.  
Who is the only person alive capable of making me stutter and become nervous? Lucy.  
Who would I be lost without? Would could I never live without? Who would I give up everything for just to make sure they're safe and happy? Simple. Only Lucy.  
Natsu's eyes widen with silent realization.  
I love Lucy.  
But, what about all of Lucy's boyfriends? They're all so 'refined', and smart. I could never be like the guys she dates. They like suits, I don't. I'm a messy eater, they have manners. They read books and have lots of money, I live in a cabin in the woods with my blue cat... If those rich men make her happy then I'm willing to let her go. Anything that makes her happy makes me happy. I just need to support her.  
But what about all of those times I see her broken and crying because of men like that? I can certainly give her happiness. I might not have money but I'm not gonna go and hurt her because i think she's weird... She is really weird... but that's what makes her special to me.  
"Luce? I know you don't want to talk to me right now, and I get it. I do... I'm just not ready to answer your question. I don't really know the answer to it." He lies.  
"I guess I don't understand," he tells her, lying once more before telling the truth. "I'm getting really worried Lucy. Can you please come out?"  
The door opens slowly and Natsu falls into the bathroom face first. He lands on top of Lucy pinning her to the floor. Natsu's eyes widen and he feels blush creep around his neck and ears. Lucy squeaks nervously staring at him confused.  
There it is! He's blushing again!  
"N-Natsu?" Said pinkette was staring at the soft features of Lucy's beautiful tear-stained face. His onyx eyes lock onto her's.  
"A-are you ok Lucy?" Lucy squirms under him pushing against him. Natsu blushes furiously when her hips brush against his.  
"I-I'm fine!" She squeaks when she feels something hard against her thigh. "C-can you get off me N-Natsu?" She pleads quietly. He nods and rolls off of her trying to calm his furious heart rate. Lucy was in no better position as she attempts to slow her breathing.  
Lucy escapes into the kitchen and goes back to cleaning, once again needing some space to calm down. She cleans the kitchen until it looks like it popped out of a magazine. Natsu stews on the couch staring at the snow covered window once again lost in thought. Neither of them can figure out what just happened.  
It's not like they love me back right? Then why did they blush? Why was everything so weird all of the sudden? Why does everything have to be so complicated now?  
After an hour of so of avoiding each other natsu breaks the silence.  
"I'm BORED!" He whines from on the couch. Lucy snorts but continues to wash the table. "I'm HUNGRY!" Lucy outright laughs at his childish whining. "It's not funny Luce! I could die of starvation!"  
"You ate three hours ago Natsu." Said man child flails on the couch dramatically.  
"That's what i'm trying to tell you! I'm going to starve to death!" Lucy laughs rolling her eyes.  
"Well i guess we could make cookies..." Natsu perks up at this and is instantly at her side.  
"Cookies?" He chirps.


	5. "The snowman did it!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised earlier the two make cookies. It's just cookies right? What could go wrong? There's nothing awkward about cookies right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peoples! How are you doing? Today we shall see things more from Natsu's perspective. Is he really the hopeless dope everyone thinks he is? or does he really have a certain soft spot for our blond friend?  
> As always I want to thank my ever so helpful Beta fairietailed and I hope you enjoy my story!

"Open Gate of the little dog! Plue!" Lucy calls as she holds out her silver key. The tiny white dog appears, with a silvery light, on the small cabins countertop. He wobbles around and with his orange carrot nose and adorable button eyes and wide smile. His paws wave around as he dips into a bow and nearly topples over. Lucy catches him and beams brightly. Natsu seems skeptical.  
"How is you're snowman gonna help make cookies lucy?" Lucy shoots him a look as plue wobbles adorably on the countertop dancing around.  
"Simple. He's gonna give me the recipe and taste the dough!" Lucy chirps. Natsu looks at the 'dog' and whines.  
"But what if I want to taste the dough?" Lucy smirks.  
"Cutest boy gets the first pick." Lucy looks between the two. Natsu looks at Lucy with puppy dog eyes. She blushes a little but Plue wobbles and tips into the bowl she had set out for mixing. Lucy melts at Plue's cuteness factor and picks him up cuddling him. Plue hums at Lucy and hugs her arm.  
"Isn't he so cute?!" Lucy gushes.  
"He's not even a boy though! how does that even count? He's a snowman! He lives in the sky!" Natsu complains.  
Lucy shoots him a glare. "Plue is a dog. I don't care what you think he is."  
Natsu pouts childishly and goes to sulk in the corner, having a personal pity party for not being cute enough.  
Lucy sets Plue down and they get to work. Plue brings the recipe for Lucy and she gets started with the cookies. She notices Natsu is still sulking in the corner a while later. Putting her finger to her lips and her hand on her hips she looks around for something he can do.  
"Hey Natsu?" She calls out. "Why don't you come over here and help me measure out the flour?" Natsu almost instantly and very animatedly appears by her side, eager to help.  
Lucy hands him a measuring cup and the bag of flour.  
"What's this for Luce?"  
Said girl laughs as Natsu stares at the measuring cup, confused.  
"You can't just dump the flour into the bowl Natsu. Pour the flour into this cup four times. Make sure there's no flour above the top of the cup. And then you dump the flour into the bowl." Natsu nods and gets to work. He piles on four cups of flour into the bowl triumphantly.  
"I'm done Luce!" Lucy looks up from the eggs and vanilla she's whisking. Her eyes widen like saucers. Natsu is covered in flour, and so is the counter space around him. She bursts into laughter.  
"N-Natsu! You're covered in flour!" She gasps, wiping her tears away from her eyes. She takes a wet washcloth and starts wiping away the flour from his arms and chest. She chuckles as she works, not noticing Natsu's quick heartbeat and flushed face from her closeness. Lucy makes her way up to his jaw and moves in gentle circles wiping away the flour.  
His jaw is so strong... He's got little scars all over the place on his tan skin. It's like art, telling the story of his journeys through life...  
Lucy moves to his lips and cleans gently.  
She's so close and gentle when she moves.  
Natsu's eyes travel around Lucy's face.  
Her cheeks are so adorable when they're flushed from laughing. And her eyes look so bright and cheerful! How have I never noticed how teeny tiny Lucy's nose is?  
Natsu's eye land on Lucy's lips.  
They're so soft. Ohh my god! Lucy bites her lip! She's got tiny little pale scars on her lips! Her lips look so beautiful I could just-  
Lucy suddenly realizes what she's doing and suddenly pulls away, feeling flustered. This snaps Natsu out of his revere.  
"Sorry." She tells him quietly. She goes back to whisking and Natsu stares into space for a moment. Lucy soon puts together the ingredients and makes a dough. Letting the confused - yet for once thoughtful - Natsu mix, Lucy turns away to get the baking sheets and Natsu sneaks a piece of Lucy's dough to taste. He melts as the vanilla and almond extract in the sugary dough dances on his tongue. Lucy turns around and sees a little finger print and she glares at Natsu.  
Ohhh shit! She's onto me!  
Natsu quickly points to plue.  
"The snowman did it!"  
"Plue Is a DOG and he doesn't even have any fingers!" Lucy yells. Natsu audibly gulps and Lucy huffs, shoving him out of the room so she can finish. She slaps his arm when he steals another piece.  
"What? It's really good! And I'm so so hungry!"  
"You can eat when i'm finished!" Lucy fumes.  
Natsu pouts, going back into the living room as Lucy goes back to baking and laughing with Plue. A feeling courses through his veins that he only recently became familiar with. Gajeel calls it jealousy.

~FLASHBACK~

Natsu grumbled as he saw Lucy giggling with Levy while sipping a strawberry milkshake. A dark haired male grunted as he took a seat beside Natsu.  
"I wanted to go on a mission today... but all Lucy wanted to do was hang out with Levy at the guild..." Natsu sighed defeatedly.  
"Jealous much?" Gajeel smirked.  
"NO! I'm definitely not jealous!" Natsu paused. "Wait... what's jealous?"  
"Gihihee. Did that lame old dragon teach you anything?" Natsu glared at the laughing Gajeel. "Jealousy is when you feel angry and upset that someone took what is yours. Dragons call it territorial." Gajeel got up from his bench and patted Natsu's head. "I've seen the way you look at her. You've got it bad kid." Natsu didn't give this any thought. He quickly ignited his fists and ran over to Gajeel.  
"You looking for a fight you asshole?!"  
Gajeel smirked. "No, but I am now!"  
The two dragon slayers clashed into battle. Somehow this started an all out war between all of the men in the guild+Erza.

~END OF FLASH BACK~

Natsu's thoughts turn back to the men that Lucy dates.  
Somehow I need to prove I'm better than them. What are things Lucy loves doing that none of those men would do with her?  
What about those things she said she used to do with her mom but hasn't done since?  
Didn't she say she loved telling stories by the fire?  
She said she liked dancing and singing.  
And I've got board games.  
She likes writing and gift giving...  
I can show her that she doesn't have to be lonely and heartbroken because men think she's a toy. Lucy is so may things that those men are too stupid to realize.  
She's funny, brave, and adorably weird. She's inspiring and creative. Kind and openhearted. She's everything a man could ever want. Yes she's beautiful but that's not the only good thing about her! My Lucy is perfectly imperfect. I would never ask her to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gears in Natsu's mind are spinning! Will he make a fool of himself trying to impress her? Will he win her heart? Will he confess? Will she confess? Who will confess first? What will happen next I wonder?  
> Also I'm really sorry if there's been any confusion as far as my story goes. I can't figure out how to italicize anything on Archive... The text that would normally be italicized is actually Natsu and Lucy's thoughts. So if it seems like they're talking but there are no quotation marks then its a safe bet that's a thought or inner monologue. Sorry about that guys. I only just now realized last night when i was looking through everything...  
> ~My own rambles~  
> Most of today's story I actually pulled from my own experience. Every year my family bakes Christmas cookies with my grandmother, it's her own special recipe. They're always so much better than the store bought ones.  
> Also that little what really is Plue fight, my family actually fights over that. He looks like a snowman yes, but his celestial name is actually 'Canis Minor'. Meaning 'little dog' in Latin. I agree with Lucy on this one, a person could be dressed as or look like a demon but that doesn't make the person a demon...  
> So yeah I hope you enjoyed I'll see you soon!


	6. Crashes and Cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Lucy and Natsu get interrupted during what could have been an intimate moment?

“Hey Natsu? Can you pull the first batch of cookies out of the oven?” Lucy calls out. She whisks the royal icing adding various amounts of colored dye to each bowl of icing.  
“Sure Luce!” Natsu complies eagerly. He rushes into the kitchen and pulls out the cookies with his bare hands, not even bothered by the heat.  
“Great! Can you carefully set them on the cooling rack? And don’t eat any yet! They’re better with the icing, I promise!” Lucy explains brightly.  
“Aye!”  
Lucy giggles and she sets down her whisk and preps the next batch of cookies to go in the oven. Lucy sets the timer for 15 minutes and places the next batch of cookies in the oven to be baked. Lucy hums to herself and soon the first batch of cookies are cooled.  
“Alright Natsu. This is the fun part. Decorating!” Lucy tosses Natsu a frosting bag which he catches with ease. “Watch me first. I’ll show you how.” Lucy chirps. She takes hold of her frosting bag and carefully starts piping the pink frosting on the round cookie. Natsu gets overly excited. He grabs his yellow frosting bag and squeezes it... While accidentally aiming at Lucy. Lucy shrieks as yellow frosting hits her cheek.  
“Natsu! How could you?!?”  
“It... it was an... accident?”  
Suddenly furious, she takes a glob of baby blue frosting into her hands, she smears it across his cheek. She smirks devilishly and laughs at his shocked expression.  
“Ohhhh It’s on miss Heartfilia!” Natsu takes a lump of green frosting and throws it in her direction. It’s splatters on her shirt right across her chest. And that’s how the great frosting war started.  
After a few frosting covered minutes, the two run out of frosting and Natsu has Lucy pinned against the countertop. Natsu smirks and without thinking swipes his finger across her cheek scooping the frosting off of her smooth skin. He pops his finger in his mouth and eats the frosting off his finger.  
The air is thick with tension and blood rushes to Lucy’s cheeks. Natsu stares greedily at her lips were sweet pink frosting has claimed its spot. Lucy audibly gulps as he leans closer to her. She dares a peek at his face seeing his lips slightly parted ready to make their move. His hot breath lands on her face further spreading her blush across her body. Lucy stares at Natsu as he wraps an arm around her waist and he nears her lips. Lucy can’t help but lean in waiting for the moment they kiss. Anticipation floods her anxious body and Lucy’s hands rest on Natsu’s firm chest.  
Mere millimeters from contact a loud beeping noise comes from the timer lacrema behind lucy. The two jump and snap out of their trance. Natsu moves back and his hand rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“I-I...”  
“Uhm..”  
“Sorry...” The two blurt at once. Natsu chuckles feeling the tension hasn’t left.  
“I... I can take care of the baking if you want to... go take a... a shower.” Natsu offers. Lucy nods and quickly rushes out of the room. Her heart pounds against her chest loud enough to hear it. She grabs a spare set of clothes and a towel and heads into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She lets go of a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.  
Was he about to kiss me?!? Was I imagining that? Please tell me I wasn’t! Ohh Mavis! What do I do?  
Lucy strips and gets into the shower scrubbing off the icing.  
How can I go back out there after THAT? Was I just dreaming? Was he blushing? It wasn’t just me trying to kiss him was it? Please tell me he wanted to kiss me too!  
Wait! What am I thinking? This is Natsu we’re talking about here! Why would he want to kiss me of all people? I’M SO CONFUSED!  
In the other room, Natsu curses under his breath.  
“Damn it! If I maybe had 5 more seconds I would have kissed her. I really wanted to kiss her too... God why does she have to be so... so beautiful. So smart. Kind. So unbelievably out of my reach...?” He asks himself. “I just had to go and fall in love with the one girl who would never fall in love with an idiot like me...” He scolds himself. He angrily shoves a cookie in his mouth. “I can’t even enjoy this cookie! This is so annoying!” Natsu goes quiet for a moment. “I’ll just have to show her why i’m worth falling in love with.”

***

When Lucy comes out of the shower, she and Natsu don’t speak a word. Natsu heads straight into the bathroom. Blush takes over their faces as they pass each other but neither notice because they’re both too embarrassed to face each other. Natsu steps into the shower and cleans himself off. He frustratedly scrubs his skin raw. He rinses his hair and steps out of the shower. He heats his body forcing the water on his body to evaporate off of him. Natsu puts on a pair of his baggy pants and grabs fistfulls of his hair pulling on the pink strands. He huffs frustratedly.  
How am I ever supposed to get her to like a fool like me?! He inwardly screams.  
Natsu’s fists slam into the countertops creating small fist shaped dents. With a crash he throws everything on the counter onto the tiled floor.  
***  
In the other room Lucy jumps, clearly startled by the sudden crash. She walks curiously over to the bathroom door.  
“Natsu?” A shatter rings throughout the cabin and Lucy shrieks. “Natsu! Shit! Are you ok in there?!” Lucy hollars through the door.  
Natsu lets out a strangled groan.  
“Natsu I hope you’re dressed, ‘cause I’m breaking in, ok?” Lucy grabs a hair pin from her recently done up hair and picks the lock with ease. She opens the door to find Natsu curled up on the floor with shattered fragments of mirror scattered around him. Lucy kneels by Natsu and rests a hand on his shoulder.  
“Natsu? What happened? Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Natsu sits up using only his left arm. He cradles his right arm looking away from Lucy. Cuts cover Natsu’s right arm and blood seeps through the wounds. Lucy’s eyes widen and she quickly goes into the closet and finds the first aid kit. She stands in front of Natsu.  
“Natsu can you stand for me? I don’t want to try to treat your arm while you’re sitting in glass ok? Let’s go out to the table and I’ll get you cleaned up.”  
Natsu nods and stands, Lucy leads him out to the table and makes him take a seat so she can take care of his cuts.  
“How did this happen Natsu?” She asks quietly as she gets out some tweezers. She plucks little shards of glass from his cuts and Natsu flinches a few times. Natsu looks anywhere but her, ashamed by the way he acted.  
“I-it was a, a bug. A bug was on the mirror... and I um killed it.” He lies.  
Lucy doesn’t buy it but she lets the subject drop, seeing as how Nastu seems ever so slightly agitated because of the subject. She keeps quiet except for the occasional warning when something might hurt. When she finally gets the glass out and starts cleaning the cuts, Lucy breaks the silence.  
“You need to be more careful Natsu... I don’t care what got you so upset in there. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that it hurts me to see you in pain. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong, I probably don’t need to know. Just... please, please promise me you’ll be more careful... I don’t like having to patch up my best friend, or see him coming home from missions nearly in pieces. You’re not just hurting yourself you know. It hurts me too.” Lucy falls silent, moments later Natsu speaks up.  
“You’re right Luce... I-I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.” Lucy nods and begins bandaging his hand down to the middle his forearm. Lucy brings her lips to Natsu’s bandages knuckles and places a gentle kiss to them.  
“Good night Natsu.” She quietly stands and heads over to the bed nest and lays down, leaving a shocked Natsu in her wake.


	7. mischievous bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you scared I’ll beat you?” She challenges.  
> “Hey I’m not scared of you because i’m definitely gonna win.” Natsu declares.  
> “How bout we make a little bet?”

When Natsu wakes Lucy is laying right next to him curled up into a tiny ball. Her hands wrapped around his injured right arm and her lips resting on his knuckles. Her warm breath comforts him and her gently touch soothes his anxiety. Natsu’s gaze falls on Lucy’s tangled hair and peaceful face. He gives her sleeping form a soft smile and brushes a strand of hair from her face. Slowly, Natsu gets up as to not wake her or aggravate his arm. He goes into the bathroom remembering last night's events clearly. Natsu grabs a broom from the closet and quietly cleans up so Lucy doesn’t have too.

 _Today,_ Natsu decided. _Today I will focus on lucy’s happiness. Tomorrow is the eve of the solstice... I need to remind her of the magic, the joy, and the love that comes with this time of year._

When Natsu finishes he starts on making some food for the two. He grabs some oats, brown sugar, butter, cinnamon and an apple. He cuts up the apple into little chunks and he heats up the ingredients in two bowls making a little mini apple crumble for the two of them. He takes the two bowls and makes his way over to where Lucy lays. Setting the bowls down Natsu gently rubs Lucy’s shoulder.

“Luce.” Natsu whispers. “Come on wake up...” Lucy swatts natsu’s hand away and nuzzles closer to her pillow. Natsu smirks and wafts the cinnamony smell of breakfast right towards lucy. Lucy smiles softly at the warm smell and she shifts around before her eyes flutter open like little moths wings. Natsu holds out the food as a sort of peace offering for upsetting her last night. “Mornin Luce. I made food.”

“Good morning Natsu...” Lucy Yawns. She eyes the food before taking it. “This smells good but is it edible? I wonder...” Natsu scoffs, he feigns hurt and stares at lucy shocked by her words.

“Lucy’s a MEANIE!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am NOT”

“Are TOO!”

“Lucy’s a bully!”

“WHY YOU LITTLE-”

Lucy sets down her food and glares at Natsu angrily. Natsu shifts from his glare to a smirk. He pounces on Lucy pinning her to the floor. He sits with his knees on either side of her hips. Mischief twinkles in his eyes as he smirks down at the frightened doe that is now Lucy.

“You wouldn’t dare.” She sputters.

“You wanna bet?” Natsu smirks. His hands meet Lucy’s rib cage and they glide across lucy’s exposed skin. Lucy bites her lip holding back a laugh as he caresses her ticklish skin. After a few moments Natsu’s fingers dance across her skin and Lucy bursts into a wiggly laughter as she swats at Natsu trying to escape. Tears leak out of Lucy’s eyes as he tickles her. Lucy’s wiggling becomes uncontrollable and her knee jerks upwards effectively disabling Natsu as she accidentally strikes him where it hurts most.

“Holy shit! Mavis that hurts! WHY LUCE WHY???” Natsu groans loudly as he rolls onto the ground holding his injured jewels. Lucy quickly calms down.

“Oh no. I SO sorry Natsu... I didn’t mean too! I’ll be right back... I’m gonna get you some ice.” Lucy hurries back quickly and kneels beside the pained dragonslayer. She touches his shoulder offering the bag of ice. Natsu flinches at her touch. Lucy notices this and sets the bag in his hands and moves away.

“I’m really sorry Natsu... I didn’t mean to...” Lucy’s eyes sparkle with remorse.

“I-I’m fine Luce just give me a minute...”

“What if I hit you so hard you can’t have kids anymore?” Lucy gasps.

“Lucy.” Natsu deadpans. “You’re being over dramatic... and you’re not even in pain.”

“I’m really sorry...”

“Luce even if I was hurt that badly it’s not like anybody wants kids with me anyways...” Lucy’s eyes widen as Natsu huffs. She opens her mouth to say something before she reminds herself.

_He can’t know. Not until i’m sure._

Lucy quickly closed her mouth and picks up the food and moves to the table. She manages to finish the food despite the guilt residing in her gut. Soon Natsu joins her limping ever so slightly over to the table.

“Really I’m fine Luce... Just a little sore that’s all..” Natsu takes a seat and heats his food back up before wolfing it down. When Natsu finishes he looks up at Lucy. Giving a soft smile he speaks up. “I’ve got a few games in my closet somewhere... I thought you might like to play for a while...”

Lucy perks up at this. “What kind of games?” Natsu smirks and stands. He walks over to the hallway closet.

“Come look luce.” He smiles and opens the door. Lucy quietly approaches and her eyes look through the plethora of games.

“Jenga, Battleship, lots of decks of cards, Skip-Bo, Pandemic, Yahtzee, a Cribbage Board, Monopoly, Scrabble... Wow there’s a lot to choose from...” Lucy instantly knew her choice as soon as she saw it. She grabs a box from the shelf and grins at Natsu.

“Skip-Bo? You wanna play Skip-Bo?” Natsu asks questioningly when he sees what she picked.

“What are you scared I’ll beat you?” She challenges.

“Hey I’m not scared of you because i’m definitely gonna win.” Natsu declares.

“How bout we make a little bet?”

Natsu’s eyes brighten at the challenge. “Alright, I see how it is.” Natsu takes a seat at the table and Lucy sits across from him. “What are we betting then?”

“If one of us wins the other has to do whatever the winner says for the _entire_ day.” Lucy declares with a moment’s thought. Natsu smiles brightly and begins to shuffle the cards.

“I like it.”

“Now Natsu don’t get too cocky, I’ll have you know i’ve never lost.”

“Me cocky? Never.” Natsu scoffs. Lucy takes her deck from Natsu leaving the cards facing down and places them to her right. Natsu does the same with his cards. Lucy draws five cards, flips over the top card in her deck and the game begins.

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy and Natsu are neck and neck in the game. It’s Lucy’s turn and by some ‘luck’ as Natsu calls it her turn has lasted three draws. She tears through her turn. The cards in her deck one by one fall until she’s got one left. Natsu stares at the last card hoping she won’t find one last place to put it. Lucy pauses to think for a moment as tension is thick in the air.

Lucy reviews her cards and suddenly gets an idea. She lays down a card from her hand and picks up a card from her discard and places it on top. This action confuses Natsu until he realizes that she was only trying to free up the card underneath. Natsu watches in horror as lucy soon plays the last card from her deck and finishes the game.

“I HAD ONE CARD LEFT LUCY! UGH!” Natsu shout in frustration as Lucy bursts into laughter.

“Sucks to be you Natsu! I told you that you couldn’t beat me!” Said boy pouts yet secretly is quite happy he managed to make Lucy’s eyes sparkle and her smile so brilliantly bright. Natsu holds out his hand.

“Alright... I admit it. You won fair and square...” Lucy giggles and he takes her hand and bows down to her. “I am your faithful servant for 24 hours.”

“Good. I request food Sir Natsu.” Lucy laughs brightly and he marches to the kitchen to grab her a sandwich to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as you may have noticed I figured out the problem. Thanks to a little messing around. Anyways Anything in italics from now on is a thought, or an emphasized word. More likely it's a thought though.  
> Anyways thanks so much for reading!


	8. memories of past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dish of finding something under the floor boards that brings back memories with a side of dance parties, and a tall order of karaoke, and fluffy romance for dessert!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Snowed In:  
> “How bout we make a little bet?” Lucy smirks. “If one of us wins the other has to do whatever the winner says for the entire day.” She declares.  
> “I like it.”  
> “Now Natsu don’t get too cocky, I’ll have you know I’ve never lost.”

When Lucy finishes her sandwich she goes wandering around the small house while Natsu munches on more food. She walks around Natsu’s room where his hammock hangs. When Lucy walks up to it  a quiet creek is heard through the room. The floorboards shift under her ever so slightly. 

_ What in earthland was that?  _

Lucy kneels next to the shifted boards and carefully lifts the loose wood up. She finds a little compartment underneath the false boards. An old leather book lies under a thick layer of dust. Lucy carefully picks it up and blows away the soot. She lets out a quiet cough as it billows in front of her. 

She opens the book carefully looking at the magically protected photos laid out on yellowed pieces of paper. The first pictures in the album were of a fierce dragon. Lucy’s breath catches in her throat. The magnificence of the dragon’s crimson scales and the beauty of the dragon’s strong wings and dark horns takes lucy’s breath away. Lucy turns the page. 

The next page was of a very young child. He had a wild mop of pink hair on top his head. His dark eyes seemed bright and lively as he shows the Photo Lacrema the tiny flame he managed to conjure. 

Lucy smiles softly. 

“I sure was a cutey wasn’t I?” Asks a nostalgic voice to Lucy’s right. Lucy jumps a little turning to the male next to her. She matches his reminiscent smile and turns back to the album.

“Yeah... you really were Natsu.”

The male reaches over and turns to the next page. It shows Natsu eating a charred piece of meat along side the dragon, which Lucy had guessed was the dragon Natsu always talked about. His smile is bright and cheerful. Lucy looks over at Natsu catching the look in his face as he recalls that day. 

“That was my first kill.” He explains. The two look through the next few pages Seeing Natsu gradually grow in each picture. After a few pages the next looks quite different from the rest. Instead of a large forest and clearing setting the picture takes place in the guild hall where a messy Natsu gets his guild mark. The next few pictures feature fights with Natsu, Gray, Cana, young Mira, Laxus, and later on, a young Eza. 

The guild and it’s hall was smaller back then, Lucy notices. Gramps looked younger, well so did everyone else but his change was much more shocking.  I mean really was gramps ever a young man? 

Natsu explains his adventures with his first friends and later on Happy. Lucy laughs a lot at Natsu’s light hearted stories. Did you know that Gray once got his head stuck in chair, because of a bet? Lucy nearly cried with amusement Natsu animatedly recalls the event. Soon Lucy and Natsu come to the very last page. 

A picture of the port city Hargeon with an adult Natsu and his cat, Happy. Lucy recalls the little street in the corner of the picture where she would meet Natsu for the first time. 

Lucy looks up at Natsu’s bright smile.

“That was the best day of my life...” Natsu explains. Lucy’s eyes widen. “I got to kick this sickos ass, meet a really weird girl, who would quickly become my best friend,”  _ And steal my heart,  _ He adds silently. 

“I got to eat a great meal, and then I kicked more guy’s asses so we could save that girl. It was a lot of fun. And that girl, we went on a lot of adventures after that... We both got stronger, and saved the world with our friends, multiple times over again if I remember correctly. We even won the Grand Magic Games together.” He chuckles happily. 

“We saved each other quite a few times. And you know what? If I could go back and start all over again, I wouldn’t change a damned thing. I love my life. And there aren’t words for how happy I am that you, my Luce, are in my life.”  

Tears spill from Lucy’s eyes. She buries her face in Natsu’s shirt. “Th-Thank you N-Natsu.” She quickly wraps her arms around his torso. Natsu tucks his face into Lucy’s hair and holds her close. 

“Any time Luce...” 

 

* * *

_ Come on... come on... I know I saw it in here somewhere... _

“AHA! I found it!” Lucy blows the dust right off the little multicolored Lacrema. 

“What Luce? Whatchya got there hmm?” Natsu says walking up to lucy.

“It’s an old Radio Lacrema!” Lucy cheers giddily. Lucy presses her hand to the gem and focuses her thoughts on the music type she wishes to listen to. She programs suggestions into the blue crystal and magic does the rest. 

Lucy sets down the Lacrema as a bright keyboard begins to play. Lucy breaks into a bright smile. She hops around a little waiting for her cue to sing. She suddenly bursts and sings out in her most energetic voice.

“I do my best. To find some kind of glow!” Natsu smirks playfully at her excitement. Her voice while far from perfect brought life and energy into the small cabin. “Sing with me Natsu!”

Lucy beckons to the pink haired male, taking his rough hands in her delicate ones she bounces around. “I'm givin' it some heart and soul, now!” Natsu laughs at her sheer energy and reluctantly gives in. Natsu’s deep and flawed voice fills the room.

“From the darkest grays. The sun bursts, clouds break. Yeah, we see that fire! From the streets of Babylon!” 

“To the road that we've been on now. The kaleidoscope claims another!” Lucy sings before the two take a deep breath and plow into the chorus.

“Whoa oh oh oh” Lucy spins while singing out.

“Well this is life in color” Natsu continues catching lucy before she falls.

“Color.” She sings back.

“Today feels like no other!”

“other.”  
“And the darkest grays”

“The sun bursts, clouds break!”   


“Whoa oh oh oh” The pair hollars.   


“Well this is life in motion!”

“Motion!” Lucy echos. She laughs and grabs Natsu’s hands, sending the two spinning.

“And just when I couldn't run this race no more.” 

“The sun bursts, clouds break!” 

“This is life in color!” They bellow together.


	9. The Brave Princess and Her Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustratingly fluffy continuation of the dance party last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My irrational mind: Lets see how mad we can make our readers?  
> My reasonable mind: Won't that like make people not want to read?  
> Irrational mind: Not if I do it right!  
> Reasonable mind: Why do i associate with you?  
> Irrational mind: Because I'm Awesome!  
> Reasonable mind: No comment

When the song finally finishes the two are in awe of how well they sing together. Lucy’s soprano pitched voice compliments Natsu’s bass one perfectly. Their hearts race and their breathing is quick with energy and excitement. A softer tune plays over the Lacrema and Natsu quickly adjusts. He dips into a bow in such a way it’s almost a mockery of the formal dances lucy once danced. Lucy flushes as Natsu asks a simple question.

“Will you... will you dance with me luce?” Natsu gives her an unsure smile. Lucy kindly takes his hand. 

“O-Ok, Natsu.” Lucy’s heartbeat races enough for her to feel it down to her fingertips. If Natsu noticed her flushed face and quick heart rate he didn’t show it. Nor did Lucy realize she was having quite a similar effect on him.

They make their way onto the dance floor, which of course is the carpet in the living room. Natsu rests his hands on her upper waist, and Lucy’s fell on his shoulders. 

A soft guitar plays in the background for a moment before a soft female voice spills out into the room. Lucy’s breath catches when she recognises the tune. Lucy begins to shift away from Natsu not wanting to get caught up in the love song but he pulls her closer so her hands rest on the back of his neck and his wrap around her lower waist. They’re close enough for their breaths to mingle and their noses nearly touch.

_ I think the universe is on my side. _

“Hey... Natsu?”

_ Heaven and Earth have finally aligned. _

“Yeah?”

_ Days are good and that’s the way it should be. _

“Thank you.” 

“For what?”

_ You sprinkle stardust on my pillow case. _

“Everything really...” Natsu raises an eyebrow in question as they sway to the soft beat in a casual motion.

_ It’s like a moon beam brushed across my face. _

“Well, if it hadn’t been for you I’d probably still be living miserably at the estate. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you.” Natsu’s eyes search Lucy’s face for any indication that she might not mean what she says. All he finds is sincerity. He gives Lucy a soft smile. “You mean so much to me Natsu... You can’t imagine how lost I’d be without you...” She admits. 

“I bet I can...” Natsu whispers. The blonde’s eyes widen and she draws him closer to her.

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me? I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright_ _  
_ “Yeah?” Lucy breaths. _  
___And I get lost in your eyes

“Yeah.” Natsu replies before capturing her lips. 

Lucy and Natsu had heard about what it was like to kiss someone you love. But that never came close to this. Everyone always said that you’d get some butterflies in you're stomach and you're skin would tingle, well I’m here to tell you that was not what it was like for either of them. 

Kissing Natsu was like kissing a flame, it wasn’t calm and perfect like the story books had told her. It was heated and a bit messy at first. Their noses bumped and his skin was hot to the touch. His lips were rough against hers but there was a sense of passion to the kiss Lucy had never thought possible for Natsu. 

Lucy was shy and gentle. She was soft and curiously sweet. What Natsu had never though would happen happened as Lucy brought tender adoration to the kiss. It almost seemed to him that it might actually be possible for Lucy to fall for him. 

After an eternity wrapped up in a few milliseconds Lucy became wrapped up in her insecurities again. 

_ What if this is just some really good dream?  _

_ Is Natsu actually kissing me right now?  _

_ or am I hallucinating?  _

_ This can’t be right can it?  _

_ There’s no way he actually loves me right?  _

_ I’m not really sure about anything anymore...  _

Lucy is the first to pull away mere moments after the kiss had started. She pulls out of Natsu’s arms.

“I-I’m really really sorry...” Natsu looks at Lucy confused by her words. 

“Why woul-” 

“We shouldn’t do that... I mean we’re friends right? Friends don’t kiss... Right?” Natsu’s eyes widen. Confusion strikes him in the gut. He quickly pulls on an emotional mask afraid she’ll see right through him. So he nods.

“Y-Yeah... I mean we’re just f-friends... Like you said.. And yeah.. Friends aren’t supposed to k-kiss...” Natsu replies. His voice cracks as he lies through his teeth. Natsu pulls away from Lucy. Stabbing pain shoots through his chest the farther from her he gets. Lucy turns away as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. “I-I’m gonna go make some dinner ok?” Natsu asks earning only a nod from Lucy.

 

* * *

 

Natsu prepares a small meal of grilled chicken and some chips and the two eat silently. By now the sun has set and Lucy is exhausted. Her head leans against her palm while she picks at her food, only eating a bite or two. She lets out a wide yawn and slides off the table like a clutz. Ever quick with his reflexes Natsu catches her.

“I think it’s about time for you to go to bed Luce...” Natsu carries her over to the bed nest and lays her down. Natsu makes a move to leave so she can sleep but is stopped when Lucy grasps his left wrist, holding him back. Tired and slightly loopy Lucy makes a request.

“You don’t have to-” _Yawn._ “Stay... But can you-” _Yawn._ “Tell me a story?”

“Luce, I’m no good at telling stories...” Lucy tiredly points a finger at him.

“Excuses.” She declares tiredly. “It doesn’t take much... just make something up.” The blond begs.

“Fine... Far away in a uhm, a kingdom much like our own there lives a fierce dragon. One fateful day, uh... that dragon was traveling looking for more treasure. He came across a beautiful golden princess by the sea.” 

“At first he thought that princess was really weird but as he grew to know her, he became quite fond of the princess. So he took her home and kept her close. She was definately a treasure, but what the dragon soon realized she’s much more special than the rest. Every day he protected her and kept her safe, only to find he loved her with all of his heart.” Lucy smiles softly yawning once more.

“The dragon was afraid to tell the princess how he felt because no one could ever love a dragon... So the dragon spent everyday protecting her while he watches her fall in love with a prince. The end.” Lucy shakes her head a little as sleep begs to claim her.

“That’s not a good story...”

“W-Well you’ll just have to deal with it then.” Natsu huffs.

“I think the princess does love the dragon...” She explains 

“The dragon is loyal, and kind, he’s funny and amazing. He’d do anything for her, and she knows everything about him... What if she is just too afraid to tell him she feels the same way?” Lucy asks through her yawning.

“Then he would tell her to be brave.” Natsu whispers. Lucy slowly curls up next to Natsu.

Then just barely loud enough for even a dragon slayer to hear lucy breaths. “I love you Natsu.” Lucy’s breathing quickly evens out as she falls in to the depths of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please Don't hate me! Just read the next chapter ok? It does get better...
> 
>  
> 
> Just not right away.


	10. Dirty dreams, puns, and dark jokes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if we combine dirty dreams and some lame fire puns? and then add a murderous joke? I bet I can make somebody do a spit-take as well. And to top it off I'm gonna throw in some swearing! Enjoy guys!

Lucy heads over to the game closet. “Hey Natsu can we play twister?” She asks with a smile. 

“Sure Luce I don’t mind! Get the Lacrema and we’ll set it up!” Natsu calls from the living room. Once the mat is laid out flat Lucy taps the Lacrema and it sifts through colors until it randomly selects one. 

“Red” 

...

A little while later hearts are racing. Lucy smirks at Natsu. She’s got him pinned from above. Natsu audibly gulps. In their tangle of limbs Lucy’s Abdomen and hips hover, conveniently for her, right over his. Natsu’s eyes dilate as Lucy’s hips rub up against a sensitive spot on his own hips. Lucy’s lips near his own and her warm and seductive breath lands on his face. 

“Hey Natsu?” Lucy asks quietly.

“Y-Yeah Luce?” 

“Kiss me Natsu.” Lucy begs as her lips capture his in a heated frenzy. She pushes him to the floor running her hands across his naked chest. 

_ Wait when did that happen? I was wearing a shirt earlier! _

Natsu all but implodes as she wraps her smooth legs around his hips. Her hands snake their way to his pants inching them-

...

Natsu startles awake panting heavily. Lucy’s arms are wrapped around his waist. He peels himself from Lucy’s grasp and rushes to the bathroom. Only then does he know what a ‘wet’ dream really means. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Natsu gasps. “What the hell was that!?!” Natsu steps into the shower and soaks himself with freezing water. It reminds him of that Icy Bastard so it certainly helps to calm his hormones just thinking of the walking popsicle.

 

* * *

 

When Lucy wakes Natsu is drinking a cup of hot chocolate. He stares off into the distance until Lucy’s gentle voice snaps him back to Earth Land. 

“Whatchya thinkin about Natsu?” Lucy asks quietly after she walks over to the table.

“Hmm? Ohh... Uhm... Nothing much...” 

_ I need to tell her how I feel... But when? She deserves to know.  _

“Hey Luce?”

“Yeah?” She asks turning to him as she steals a sip of his drink.

“Can we talk about what you said last night?” Lucy thinks for a moment.

_ Did we talk about anything last night? I don't remember talking during dinner... How did I even get to bed? Natsu must have carried me there after I fell asleep... _

“I uhm... I don't really remember anything after dinner... I just fell asleep right? Then you carried me to bed?” Natsu stares at Lucy in shock. He searches for any hints that she was lying to him. He finds none.

_ She really doesn’t remember... What am I gonna do?  _

_ I still have to tell her... I can’t not tell her...  _

_ If there’s any chance that she meant what she said last night then she needs to know I feel the same way...  _

_ I have to tell her... _

 

_ Just not yet. _

“Yeah... I must have dreamt that... I don’t know.”

“Well do you wanna talk about it?”  Lucy asks slightly concerned.

_ Did he even sleep last night? _

The bags under Natsu’s eyes worry her.

Natsu fights the urge to scream ‘NO!’ in response. He forces himself to shrug it off and smile a little, even if it seems forced.

“Nah... I-I think i’m good Luce...”

“Ok...” Lucy gets up from her seat to make another cup of hot chocolate for each of them seeing as how she drank the last of his. “So what are we gonna do today?”

“I... Uhm... well since today is the eve of the solstice I thought we could write resolutions, and give gifts... I mean it’s ok if you didn’t get me anything.... but I uh... I got you something...” Natsu responds nervously. He blushes a little but is thankful Lucy is turned away. “And then we could watch a movie if you want...”

“Could we play twister? I love twister! Hopefully the color Lacrema still works...” 

“T-Twister?” Natsu chuckles nervously. “I uhm... I don’t really want to play twister.” Natsu responds taking one of the mugs from Lucy and sipping on the warm drink. Natsu hums as the sugar begins to kickstart his tired brain and the chocolate soothes his nerves. “So how did you sleep Luce?”

“I slept like a rock.” Lucy chirps. Natsu gives her a weird look.

“I have never understood how people sleep like rocks... rocks don’t sleep...” Natsu grumbles. Lucy lets out a bright laugh and suddenly Natsu doesn’t feel so tired. Everything seems a little bit brighter. “Hey Lucy, you know, me and Igneel were fighting about house fires one time... it really was a heated argument.” Natsu quips. Lucy giggles and rolls her eyes at him.

“Haha very punny Natsu.”

“Hey Lucy” 

“Yeah?” 

“What did the man say when his church caught on fire?”

“What?”

“Holy Smokes” Lucy snorts and her smile brightens Natsu’s world. “Ok Ok one more.”

“Give a man a fish, he eats for a day. Teach a man to fish, he eats for a lifetime. Give a man a fire, he’s warm for a day. Set a man on fire, he’s warm for the rest of his life.” Lucy shrieks and smacks Natsu’s shoulder.

“That is sooo not ok natsu!” She yells all while giggling uncontrollably. Natsu laughs out loud as he shuffles away from Lucy’s attacks.

“Come on Luce! It was funny!” Lucy glares at him trying to hide her laughter.

“You’re horrible Natsu!”

“I know, I know Luce.” Natsu chuckles. “You know I may be horrible for saying it but you’re just as horrible for laughing Lucy.” Natsu blanches. This seems to ruffle Lucy’s feathers.

“I am not!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!

“ARE TOO!”

“I AM NOT!!” 

At this point the two mages are standing in each others faces yelling.

“Holy Mavis Lucy you’re really loud!” 

“You’re a jerk Nastu” Lucy glares at him.

“You know you love me Luce.” Natsu blurts before he can hold himself back. Lucy blinks and stares at him confused.

“What?”

“I... Uhm...” Natsu scratches the back of his neck nervously. “Nothing Luce...” He sighs. Lucy nods still confused about what to say to that. He takes a sip of the hot chocolate.

“So how did you sleep?” Lucy asks unknowingly. Natsu spits out the hot drink all over Lucy. Almost instantly the volcano known as Lucy Heartfillia erupts and Natsu is sent flying into the wall by none other than the famous Lucy Kick.

“NATSU YOU JERK!!!”


	11. lists, gifts, kisses, and finally confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Natsu exchange gifts for the solstice and write their resolutions for the next year. What would happen If Lucy stole his list of resolutions and read them?

Lucy takes a seat on Natsu’s couch. The two prepare to exchange gifts. It is nearly the solstice after all. Only an hour or two left before midnight. Thankfully she had virgo grab something from the spirit world for the occasion. She holds said object in her hands. It’s wrapped in a shimmery gold paper decorated in flames that seemed to glow. The package is small in size. It fits in her hand really. 

Natsu takes a seat next to Lucy. He bears three gifts. One small, One medium sized, and one in a long and thin box.

The two exchange soft smiles. 

“Here Natsu open mine first.” Lucy offers holding out the gift.

“Wow! This is really cool Luce!” Lucy scoffs.

“You haven’t even opened it yet Natsu!”

“Ohh right!” Natsu chirps. “Hey don’t laugh at me Luce!” What was a snicker turned into a full on laugh. Natsu pouts childishly. “You’re mean Lucy...” Natsu shreds the paper and finds a red box inside. Natsu carefully opens it and peeks inside to find a bit of red metal encased in memory foam.

“What the-?” Natsu takes out the piece of metal and gasps a little realizing just what it is. “Is... Is this.. Igneel?” Natsu asks staring at the object. A tiny dragon poised to take flight from Natsu’s hand. Natsu’s mouth hangs open as the tiny dragon moves around on natsu’s hand. It ruffles it’s wings and spouts a tiny flame from its mouth.

“Yeah... I had Virgo get it for me. It was made in the celestial realm. It’ can’t fly but it moves around when in contact with a mage. It uses your magic power to move.” 

Natsu’s face splits in two when he breaks into a grin. He sets little Igneel into his box and pulls Lucy into a bone crunching hug.

“Thank you so much! I love it Luce!” Lucy smiles and pats Natsu’s back secretly enjoying their closeness. 

When the two part Natsu hands Lucy her gifts. He points to the small box.

“Open this first Luce!” Natsu chirps. She nods and takes off the pink ribbon encasing the silver box. She slowly opens up the palm sized package. Lucy catches sight of a simple, small, flat, silver charm. In the shape of a circle, tiny stars poked right through the tiny metal. Constellations form on the little pendant. Lucy makes out each and every tiny one. All of the twelve golden zodiacs are there from capricorn to sagittarius. Lucy smiles quietly as tears slip out of her eyes.

“D-Did you make this Natsu?” 

“Yeah... I had Levy help me since I don’t know all the zodiacs very well... and Gajeel helped me forge the steel. I melted it of course. Juvia and gray cooled it. And Erza... well she made everyone help me...” Natsu is a little shocked when Lucy pulls him into her welcoming arms. Of course he’s not one to complain, Lucy’s hugs are the best!

“Th-Thank you Natsu.” Lucy responds choking back tears. She buries her face in his neck. Shamelessly she takes in his smokey sent letting him comfort her.

“Don’t cry Luce.. Don’t be sad...” Natsu responds in a whisper.

“I-I’m not sad Natsu.” Lucy tells him pulling away. “These are happy tears.” Lucy offers a soft smile which Natsu immediately returns. Billions of butterflies burst in Lucy’s stomach. She blushes when she suddenly catches herself staring at his dazzling smile. 

“Good.” Natsu hums. “Here let me see you're necklace and then turn around for a moment. Ok?” 

Lucy nods and complies. Natsu unclips the necklace and puts it around her neck letting the charm rest over her heart. His fingers brush against the nape of Lucy’s neck causing her to shiver ever so slightly. 

When he clasps the necklace around her neck he rests his head on Lucy’s shoulder and hugs her from behind. He takes in her scent shamelessly. 

_ Still smells like vanilla and honey, but something’s different... she smells like smoke... _

His actions startle Lucy but she quickly adjusts by leaning into his touch. 

“Open the little one next Lucy.” Natsu chirps. 

Lucy nods and picks up the long and thin one. She pulls off the pretty pink bow and opens the silver box. Lucy’s breath catches in her throat. An old fashioned silver writers pen rests inside. Intricate swirls cover the shaft of it. She picks it up to admire it.

“So pretty..” Lucy whispers. Natsu smiles on her shoulder happily. 

“Open the last one Luce.”

“Ok.” Lucy sets the pen back in the box to open the last one. She pulls off the last pink bow and opens another silver box. A leather journal decorated in more constellations sits inside. 

Lucy holds it in her hands. The leather is smooth and the journal is latched with a leather tie that’s braided around the journal to hold it shut. Lucy opens it carefully. The pages inside are yellowed like an old book. 

“Try the pen Lucy. I wanna see if it works.” Natsu tells her not fully telling the truth.

Lucy nods and takes the pen slowly writing ‘Lucy Heartfilia’ in neat cursive on the first page. Lucy’s eyes widen as the black is filled with tiny specks of color that shine. Natsu had of course knew this would happen. She quickly sets the objects down and she turns pulling Natsu into her arms. 

“I love it Natsu!” Said pinkette chuckles brightly. He holds her close savoring the way her body feels against his.

After a time not long enough for either, the two break apart. Each have a blush rivaling Natsu’s hair. 

Natsu is the first to break the silence.

“Do you wanna write resolutions? You can write in your new journal. If you want..”

“Sure!” Lucy chirps.

“Alright! I’m all fired up!” Natsu jumps up from the couch and finds a note pad for himself to write on, along with a pencil of course.

Natsu plops back down next to Lucy who’s already writing away. Natsu tries to sneak a peek at what she writes. His efforts are futile as she tilts her journal away from him. 

“No peeking you meanie.” She whines childishly. Natsu huffs and turns back tgo the page he’s on. 

 

***

 

When Lucy finally finishes she looks over to his page. There’s two things written on his page in a messy style of writing. Lucy quietly sets her journal down as Natsu stares off into space. Quickly she snatches Natsu’s paper and turns away from him so she can read without him grabbing it back. Natsu immediately tries to snatch it back.

“Luce! Give it back!” Lucy hunches over so he cant get to it. She reads it allowed.

“Number One... Confess?”  _ What did he do? _

“Please don’t read it Lucy!” Natsu begs in embarrassment. She of course, like the ‘meanie’ she is, ignores him.

“Number Two. Kiss her at midnight-Wait What?” Lucy turns to Natsu quickly. She grabs him by the shoulders and looks him in the eye. 

_ There’s no doubt this time.. He’s definitely blushing. His face looks more red than Erza’s hair. What does he have to confess? Did he steal something? Break something?  _

Natsu quickly looks away and squirms under her gaze.

_ And who is ‘her’?  _ A pang of jealousy strikes Lucy. 

“Who is she and what did you do wrong?” Lucy interrogates in a harsh voice causing Natsu to flinch. 

“I didn’t do anything I swear!” Natsu asks truthfully but avoids the first question. He audibly gulps as Lucy shoots him a glare.

“Who Is the girl and what are you confessing to?!” Natsu musters up his courage but  stays quiet just a bit longer.

“Tell m-!” Lucy attempts to yell quite annoyed with the male, but suddenly she feels calloused hands cup her cheeks and heated lips crash into hers. 

Lucy is shocked by his ferocity. He kisses her like she’s his last life line. Natsu pours his love and frustration with their back and forth banter. Lucy melts under his flame. She quickly kisses him back with matched passion and wraps her arms around his neck. Natsu’s hands move to her waist and pull her onto his lap. Natsu nips her lip with his sharp canines. Lucy hums in return. 

All too quickly their lungs burn and they’re forced apart. The two pant as their body slowly gets the oxygen it wanted.

“I wanted to confess today... at midnight...” Natsu tells her quietly. “I wanted to tell you something that i’ve been meaning to say since you locked yourself in the bathroom.” Lucy’s eyes widen. 

“Natsu?”

“Shh... After you ranted about what it’s like I realized I really did love someone... But I was scared... I didn’t know if she loved me back.” He whispers to her. “I was scared because I didn’t want her to hate me if I told her.” Lucy nods quietly hanging on his every word.

“But what if she did love you? What then?”

“Then I would do everything in my power to love her and make her the happiest girl in the world. I would protect her, and care for her till the end of my days.”

“Will you tell her then?” Natsu nods.

“I love you Luce.” He offers a soft smile. Lucy sits there in shock. 

_ He loves me? And not as just a friend?  _

Lucy stares at him. Natsu’s smile fades a bit and he begins to pull away, losing hope.

“Sorry I just thought-” Lucy captures his lips effectively cutting him off. Their first kiss was curious. Their second Kiss was passionate and fiery. The third kiss? It was filled with gentle love and compassion.  It’s Natsu’s turn to be shocked and melt into the sweet kiss. 

When they pull away moments later the pair smiles shyly. 

“I love you Natsu.” She declares softly. Natsu’s lips break into a face splitting grin. Natsu pulls Lucy into a tight hug.

“Will you be my girlfriend Luce?” Lucy feigns thinking for a moment. 

“Nah...” She jests. “I love you Natsu but i’d rather be you're princess.” Natsu looks at her for what seems like the millionth time in shock.

“You remember that?” He questions.

“I remember it now... I was a little confused because i kept thinking about that all day until it suddenly came to me. I don’t know. I was tired Natsu. But I really do love you Natsu.”

“I love you more.” He chuckles.

“Don’t even start that Natsu.”


	12. Epilogue: Caught in the Act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait did we seriously make it to the end? If you wanna find out what happens just read it. It wont take long.

Sun filters in from the windows, casting light onto Lucy’s sleeping face. She shifts burrowing her face into the warmth of her pillow, that just so happens to be, once again Natsu. She takes in the smoky scent that surrounds him. Lucy nuzzles into Natsu quietly as she just barely starts to wake. Natsu chuckles a little as he holds his sleeping girlfriend. He kisses her head and a soft smile erupts on Lucy’s face. Natsu continues to gently kiss her face, arms, head, and hands, until she woke from her slumber. 

“G’mornin Luce.” Natsu hums. 

“Good morning Natsu.” Lucy yawns giving Natsu a sweet smile and kisses his lips gently. Before she can pull away Natsu pulls her in for one, two, three... six little kisses.

“Natsu!” Lucy giggles, now fully awake. She cups his strong jaw and kisses him deeply. Somewhere along the line Natsu flipped Lucy over. He hovers over her, kissing her passionately. 

A muffled noise comes from the near the door that's not even 12 feet from them. Lucy breaks away from Natsu quickly.

“What was that?”

“It was probably the wind Luce.” He tells her before recapturing her lips. His hands slide under Lucy’s shirt rubbing her sides in little circles with his fingers. Another noise comes from near the door and Lucy flinches but doesn’t mention it.

Suddenly the door slams open and Gray, Erza, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, Master Mokarov, and Happy, waltz right in Looking around for them. Erza quickly covers Happy’s and Wendy’s eyes. A blush erupts on her face. Gramps and Gray just bursts into Laughter. Cana smirks and enjoys the image of the two lovers on the floor covered head to toe in blush. 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Lucy shrieks.

“Ohh dear Lucy I think it is exactly what looks like.” Cana laughs.

“Pay up guys!” Cana chirps. She holds out her hand and Gray, Mira, Gramps, and Erza place at least thousand Jewel in her hand each. Each offer their own grumbles. 

“Every damned time.” Gray mumbles. 

“You bet on us?” The couple angrily questions.

“Pretty much everyone in the guild did guys! I got a lotta people that need to pay up! Especially Levy..” Cana laughs. “She bet big money that Lucy would be too scared to do it!”

“How could she?” Lucy grumbles angrily as she silently plots her revenge. Natsu looks very frustrated as he pulls away from Lucy and gets up. He attempts to leave the cabin but Erza stops him. 

“Come on Natsu... We’re gonna have a  _ talk _ .” Erza commands Natsu audibly gulps and everyone’s sweat drops. Poor wendy and happy stare back and forth between the couple confused.

“What just happened?” Wendy asks curiously. Erza’s voice can be heard from outside.

“You deflower Lucy and attempt to break Wendy’s innocence. You shall pay the price of you're actions.”

“No! Wait! I didn’t-” Natsu’s voice shakes. He’s quickly cut off as a noise of metal hitting flesh enters the room. Everyone inside flinches at the noise.

“He LIKES her!” Happy calls out as Natsu reenters the room with a fist sized red mark on his face.

“No Happy... He loves her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! Thanks for reading! be sure to comment/review below.  
> I'll see you soon! Au Revoir!  
> -shadowedartist


End file.
